DBWWE
by ChartoonTHEKING
Summary: The reboot of DBZ vs WWE & DBZXWWE


(Read the Entrances for DBZ vs WWE:Year One its the same just without the meeting with Vince)

Big Show vs. Matt Hardy vs. Christian vs. Kofi Kingston vs. Cody Rhodes vs. Kane vs. Drew McIntyre vs. Dolph Ziggler vs. Goku

Big Show walks toward the ring, followed by the rest of the Superstars for SmackDown's MITB.

We're finally underway here. As soon as the match begins, everyone gangs up on Kane and Big Show. Kane and Show fight off everyone for a bit and things break up more. Big Show using a ladder as a weapon on Goku, Kofi, Drew and Hardy. He throws the ladder out of the ring, hitting Kane on the floor. A few moments later, Big Show went out to the floor, and every single other person in the match piled up on him for an attack.

We get a bunch of spots where everyone stops working together, and split off into pairs on different parts of the in the ring, there's a few attempts from Christian, McIntyre and Hardy to go up the ladder for the briefcase. There's a big ladder spot with Christian and Ziggler taking falls after Hardy pushed the ladder over.

Later, Kane attempts a double chokeslam on Hardy and Goku but they reverse it and hit Kane with a double-DDT instead. Rhodes takes a big dive spot, getting thrown off the ladder onto the floor, landing on Big Show. Kofi gets a few moments to shine, hopping onto ladders off a single bounce. Kane has Goku on the floor and is clearing off the announce table. He goes to chokeslam him through it, but Goku fights him off & sends show through the barricade.

Kofi & McIntrye get involved and now Goku has McIntyre laid out on the announce table with a ladder set up on the floor. Kofi goes to the top, pauses for a moment, and comes flying off with a Boom Drop onto McIntyre, through the table.

Big Show knocks out a ladder from underneath Ziggler in the ring, and he catches him coming down in mid-air with a chokeslam. Show working on Kane in the corner right now, splashing into a ladder laying across his body. Big Show gets an enormous ladder from the outside. He's having trouble getting it in the ring. He's in the ring with it now and having trouble setting it up. He finally does and starts climbing. Pairs of guys are doing spots off one side of this enormous ladder, while Big Show keeps getting prevented from climbing up.

"No one wants the giant up that ladder."said Jerry the king Lawyer

Eventually, Big Show gets up the ladder and Kane knocks it over, with Big Show crashing into the ring ropes. The guys pile a ton of ladders on Big Show's body while he's laid out. Kane sets a ladder up in the ring. Everyone is trying to climb it at the same time. Hardy and Christian are both up the ladder trying for the briefcase.

Each person has a hold of it...

Christian pushes Kofi off the ladder...

...Matt dose the twist of fate onto Dolph off the ladder...

...Cody & Christian both begin to punch at each other until McIntyre throws a ladder at the both of them Hitting them both off.

"Don't tell me.."Jerry the King

McIntyre tries to go up but Goku hits him with a crossface Chickenwing called The Dragon's Trap.

"That's Goku Finishing move the Dragon's Trap."Jerry the King said as Goku put away Drew

McIntyre blacks out and Goku climbs the ladder almost has it, but Kane chokeslams him off the ladder. Kane gets the briefcase and he wins.

"Heres your winner Kane!"

Kane slowly climbed off the ladder and walked backstage.

Ted DiBiase vs. Chris Jericho vs. Edge vs. The Miz vs. Evan Bourne vs. John Morrison vs. Randy Orton vs. Mark Henry vs. Vegeta

Vegeta leads the Superstars to the ring for the MITB Match.

Edge grabs a ladder to bring in the ring, but the bell sounds and he changes his mind. A bunch of people end up with a ladder until Mark Henry tries bullying his way in the mix. They all turn on Henry and gang up on him. Things split off into pairs all over the place. Henry bashes Vegeta and Miz in the head with the ladder. Bourne is first to attempt a climb up the ladder. He sees Vegeta coming and comes off the ladder himself with a big dropkick. Orton hits his usual DDT off the ropes on Vegeta.

"Orton neutralizes Vegeta."

Morrison comes from behind with a big kick to Orton's head. Edge and Morrison end up climbing opposing sides of the ladder and they're fighting on the top now. Jericho and Orton get added to the mix, and now all four guys are battling it out on the ladders. Henry eventually pushes both ladders over, knocking all four guys out. We see a shot of Maryse checking on DiBiase. Maryse gets in the ring. Maryse now is setting up a ladder. She climbs. She gets to the top, but is greeted by Morrison. He tries to help her down, but she refuses. Morrison yanks her off the ladder and sets her down.

"This match doesn't concern her at all."Said Michael Cole

Meanwhile, DiBiase sneaks up the ladder. He slams Morrison head-first on the ladder. Miz gets involved now and slingshots Morrison onto a ladder hard. Bourne makes a ladder ramp and charges up it he then jumps on DiBiase's back.

"Wow nice jump."said Cole

Bourne kick Miz off the ladder and DiBiase and Bourne begin to fight.

"Do you know what will happen if Bourne wins this."Said Cole

"The greatest upset in history."Said the King

Bourne then slams DiBiase's head down and knocks him off the ladder.

"BOURNE'S GONNA WIN!"said King

Bourne almost ends up with the briefcase but Orton and Vegeta throw him off, where he lands on Henry on the floor — who catches him and hits him with the World's Strongest Slam. Jericho and Edge take Henry out with a code breaker and a spear. A few moments later, Bourne hits a big shooting star press off the ladder onto Orton. Bourne nearly gets the briefcase but Vegeta stops him. Vegeta, Edge and Orton all eliminate themselves with their finishers off the ladder, with the last man standing being Vegeta.

"This is the prince's moment."Cole said.

Vegeta is going for the briefcase, nearly gets it, but is knocked off by Alex riley. Miz gets up the ladder and pulls down the briefcase.

"Heres Your Winner The MIZ."Roberts announced

The Miz celebrates with Alex riley as the crowd boos.

"Well that that folks."Cole says

"I can't believe this what's riley even doing here."Said JK

"I don't know but he sure helped Miz win tonight."Said Cole

"Good night WWE universe."Cole said as he closed out the night

 **C-No:So that the reboot, no Z-Fighter won.**

 **Vegeta:What!**

 **C-No:Do You really know how OP you were**

 **Vegeta:So?**

 **C-No:Everything got ridiculous after that anyway everyone is signing even my character.**

 **Vegeta: who Chris?**

 **C-No:Nope Chris is gone my new one is now here.**

 **Read and review.**


End file.
